An indoor positioning system (IPS) is a system to locate objects or people inside of a structure (e.g., a building, garage, mine, etc.) using a variety of technologies that can locate mobile devices (e.g., RF identification tags, mobile phones, mobile devices, etc.) appended and/or associated with objects, or in the possession of a person moving about the structure. An IPS can provide organizations with the detailed behavior and interaction of people, assets and inventory within the structure, while achieving a high location accuracy. For example, an IPS can be used at a construction site to track the locations of personnel, materials, and machinery.
Prior methods of commissioning a lighting fixture to the IPS can require many manual steps. For example, commissioning communications can be manually entered via a user interface application running on the computer. The LED luminaire would need to be connected to a computer. The user interface can communicate with the luminaire through pre-compiled firmware program instructions. Entry of the communications is typically done in hexadecimal.
Access to the luminaire first requires manual entry of a password. In order to associate code words to luminaires on a map, the luminaires are first installed sequentially through the structure based on preexisting code words in the luminaire. Then, manual editing of a data file for the IPS is performed to assign these sequential code words to the position of the luminaires on a floorplan and/or map of the structure.
Subsequently, in order to modify the data broadcast by a luminaire, the luminaire would need to be connected to a computer (typically via a USB port). To make the connection, the luminaire could need to be removed from its installation in the structure—e.g., wall, ceiling, etc. The modified data could then be manually entered via the user interface through the pre-compiled firmware program instructions using hexadecimal data.